Girls Don't Dance
by Rikki-Chadwick-Is-A-Mermaid
Summary: Luke Ross gets everything he wants. And the new girl in his English class is everything he wants. So why can't he have her? She doesn't seem interested in him. He's out to change it. Bad summary! But, read and review! LukexOC. Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've decided I really like this Disney show, Jessie. It's really cute, about a girl who moves to NYC looking to make her dreams come true. Instead, she's found by the Ross kids, and they hire her to be their new nanny. It's kind of like The Nanny, on NickNite.  
>So anyways, there are four kids, Emma, Luke, Ravi and Zuri. All adopted, allhave great personalities. Their dad is a director and their mom is an actresssupermodel. It sounds weird, but it;s really cute and funny! Give it a shot!  
>I've made a desicion- Luke is my favorite character besides Zuri. So I've decided to show him falling in love with a new girl. Like Jessie, she's not interested in his flirtatious ways...At first. And then... Well, you'll see! It's about their friendship growing into something more than just a friendship- a classic "I'm-In-Love-With-My-Guy-BFF" sitch. Hope you like! <strong>

* * *

><p>The new girl was the type of girl who could be compared to the sky.<br>Her passion and love was unending. She was bright and fiery like the sun. When she was angry, her eyes flashed like lightning, and her throat rumbled like thunder. The girl's personality was hyper, curious and funny, and she was like a refreshing gust of wind to the dull acivity at the school.  
>Luke Ross thought about this as he watched her reading during SSR*. His book on motorcycles lay open on a random page on his desk and he ogled at the way the girl could read for so long without losing her place or getting all squirmy like Luke. He smiled a bit when she'd wrinkle her nose at a word she didn't understand, and look it up at once in a dictionary.<br>His twelve-year-old heart fell often for girls- but this said, it had never beat _that_ fast when _Jessie _ swept her bangs behind her ear. So why should it for this girl?  
>The recess bell rang, and the students scrambled to get out of the door and to their lockers.** Luke decided to make his move.<br>But he felt this odd pang in his stomach that made his eyebrow twitch and his hands sweat.  
>He was <em>nervous.<br>Luke Ross is never nervous!_He scolded himself. But he couldn't help the butterflies that swarmed around his... lower intestines?- no, his stomach!- whenever he looked at her.  
>So he decided to become friends. Just friends, first. So he invited her over after school, praying all the while that Jessie wouldn't embarrass him this time.<p>

* * *

><p><em>S<em>he knew he was watching her. She thought it was kind of sweet, but also a little creepy. She'd never experienced that sort of intense staring, but she didn't let it distract her from the History textbook she was reading. She just looked up what the word trepidation meant, and pushed a stray strand of honey blonde hair from her eyes, and tried to concentrate on the Persian Wars.  
>She was quite startled when she shut her locker and he stood there, thumbs in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. He watched her for a moment with his intense deep green eyes, ran a hand through his brown hair. Then he asked her over after school, and she obliged. But, she told him, she had geometry homework.<br>But, he'd countered, it _was_ a Friday.  
>And she shot back how Mr. Georgetown would settle for nothing but the best, and how he was the spawn of Satan.<br>So the two had gotten into a conversation about all of the evil teachers at the school, and she thought maybe she'd get to know Luke Ross better.

* * *

><p>*= <strong>S<strong>ilent **S**elective **R**eading, or something. Basically a quiet time where kids read. They had it at my school a few years ago, just wanted to clarify the term that we identified as Sit down, Shut up, and Read through elem. school. XD  
>**= In the show, I think of Luke as about twelve, but I've decided, for any intents or porpoises of my own, to make him thirteen.<br>Okay, that's a wrap. I'm gonna keep writing it whether ya'll like it or not. Leave a comment and name my OC! She has honey blonde hair, big brown eyes, tannish skin, she's shortish and pretty. If I choose your name, you get a shout-out in my next chappie!

Love you all!

~Rikki~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys1 Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, been busy. I may not update until the weekend, tukey day and all. Here's chapter 2 of Girls Don't Dance. I've was going to call her Madi West, thanks to I'm Right Here 13. But then my friend's aunt died, and even though I don't know what her aunt's name was, my aunt's name was Veronica. So I'm going to call her Veronica West, nicknames are Vera and Ronnie. But regardless, thank you I'm Right Here 13 for your support and awesome name! Oh, and thanks for the ages!**

** So thanks for all the favorites and Story Alerts, you make me blush! XD No but seriously, when I log into my email at school and have to hide the screen from people because of the overload of Emails telling me people are favoriting, Story-Alerting, and reviewing me, it gives me this warm feeling. Happy Thanksgiving, guys! I hope it rocks.**

* * *

><p>They stepped put of the big, golden elevator into the penthouse. I'd never seen anything so beautiful- A domed ceiling high above the polished wooden floors, a cozy living room, a wide, spiraling staircase. It was paradise.<p>

During the day, Luke and I had grown closer, having every class together, and when they'd started towards the buses, they were good friends. Now, she stood speechless in the penthouse, staring at everything.

"You _live_ here?"

"Yea. nothing specail, but it's home."

"Nothing- Luke, it's great!' I exclaimed, smiling and turning in a full circle to drink everything in. A big man with more hair on his lip than his head introduced himself as Bertram, the butler. I beamed at him and introduced myself. He leaned to Luke.

"I like her." He told Luke with a wink, and Luke blushed. I laughed. Three girls entered from a door on our right. On was about eight, with intense dark curls and coffee colored skin, wearing a bright yellow, floor-length dress, like a princess, and a pink tiara. Another was older than me, with curly blonde har and a pale complexion, wearing a sparkly sweater and sparkle jeans. The other was a girl of about eighteen, with wavy auburn hair, with a sweater tunic, brown cordouroys and cowgirl boots. I waved.

"Hey, Luke!" The blonde girl said. The older girl waved hello.

"Who's your girlfriend?" The princess one asked. I laughed but Luke seemed horrified.

"Um.. This is..."

"Hi! I'm Veronica West. You can call me Ronnie, Vera, Veronica, Bob, whatever." I told them.

"Hi, I'm Emma. I like your shirt!" The blonde girl squealed. I looked down at my shirt, a cropped black shirt with a green giraffe with sparkly spots. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Hi, I'm Jessie, the Ross family nanny." The older girl told me, shaking my hand. I smiled and gave Luke a look, like, 'You have a _nanny, _bro?'

"Hi."

"Hi. I'm Zuri." The little girl said. I bowed formally to her, and she giggled.

"I like you." She told me, and I smiled to her. She began to pull me away, but Luke caught my hand.

"No way, Zuri. She's my friend. You've got Millie." Zuri pouted.

"Millie?" I asked, confused. A dog-?

"Her mermaid friend." Jessie told me, winking, and I beamed at Zuri.

"Well, I can't play now, but I'm sure Henry can."

"Who's Henry?" Zuri sniffled. I held out my hands.

"My hedgehog," I told her simply. She smiled. I put my imaginary hedgehog friend on her shoudler and she skipped off.

"Remember, Zuri, he can only eat raw potato skins!" I called after her. Luke stared at me.

"I have a little sister." I told him, shrugging.

We spent the rest of the day playing video games, until about five.

"So, I heard you dance." I said. He shrugged.

"A little."

"Well, i dance a lot." I told him, challenging him. He scoffed.

"Girls don't dance. Except for ballet and that crud." He told me. I blinked. And punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Wanna bet that I can't beat your sorry butt at a _dance battle?_" I raised my voice a little. He cocked an eyebrow.

"But that wouldn't be fair."

"Why? Cause you know you don't have a chance?"

"No! It's not fair because i'm a guy!"

"So?"

"Well, I'm naturally better at dancing than you!"

"Oh, really?"

"Well, yea. It's a fact of life." He said, as if he were 100 percent convinced that guys danced better than girls.

"Fine then. Your'e on." I stormed to the door, and grabbed my bag.

"Alright, fine! Tomorrow, after school, behind the gym!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"...Okay. I'll just go, then."

"Okay. See you tomorrow?" He asked, and I pecked him on the cheek. Mess with his mind a bit, you know.

"You bet." I told him, waving and getting in the elevator.

I was _so_ gonna beat his sorry ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well that was chapter 2! I've been working on it all day to escape my Great Aunt Gertrude's stories from when she worked for George Washington or some famous hotshot. Haha, it's pretty boring, so I decided to write this instead of enduring three hours of "And then President Georgie gave me a one dollar bill, and I bought a car..." Alll day.<strong>

H**ope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to update my Tratie stroy, but I have like no time. There'll probably be another chappie of that up tomorrow, and I'll update this whenever I can!**

**Aunt Gertrude, here I come! )`:**

**\Happy turkey day, Love you all, and don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~Rikki~**


	3. Chapter 3

"You _what?"_ Emma was freaking out. And when I say freaking out, I mea _fudging flipping._

__I kind of felt bad for whoever was in a five mile radius of our current location. Meaning my whole family and a lizard.

"I...Well... I'm..." I stuttered for a moment before I could thing of anything at all.

"What did Luke do?" Jessie asked, entering from the kitchen with a plate full of cookies. The smell of Christmas was in the air, but I had things to do before I could narrow y sight to December twenty-fifth.

"He's dance battling Veronica." Emma told Jessie with a look of complete 'How dare he?' on her face, marred by the sudden smile of one who just bit down on a still-warm, gooey, chocolate chip cookie. I reached for one, but Jessie swept them away.

"May I ask why?" The nanny questioned. I thought before answereing carefully.

"She challenged me!"

"That's no reason to beat a girl!" Emma cut in. Jessie silenced her with a look, and Emma fell silent, chewing her cookie.

"Nobody said Veronica couldn't beat Luke in a dance battle. Luke, you have to remember- That's not fair." Jessie told me like a mother would. I love Jessie, but she's just so freaking naggy all the time.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I challenged, going up on my tip-toes.

"Just that you never know- she could be better than you." Jessie countered, "Don't assume you know everything Luke."

And with that, she swept out of the room once more. I huffed, stuffing a cookie in my mouth. For once, it didn't have the calming effect of usual- I was too angry with Jessie- She said a _girl_ could be a better dancer! How rude!

"Okay, Luke, I have a plan." Emma told me, leaning in and confiding in me her plan. I t was genius- It would make me seem like a gentleman, and Veronica would never know how good I am- maybe she would even consider being my girlfriend!

"So first we'll want to visit the tailor's on seventh-"

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya think's gonna happen?<strong>

**Haha.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so loooong. I'll update more over the holidays- promise!**

**Love you allll!**

**Happy Hannukah!**

**Merry Christmas(In three dayyyyyyys)**

**And**

**Happy Kwanzaa!**

**Love love love,**

**Rikki**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Woo-hoo! Lots of reviews, I love you all! Thanks so much for all of them, best Christmas present EVER!**

**So, here's Chappie Four. I apologize ahead of time, I don't know any technical dance terms whatsoever- just go with it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"He's late." Veronica muttered, more to herself than to anyone around her. A lot of kids had come to witness the epic dance battle between Veronica West and Luke Ross. Luke was the King of Dancing in this part of the city, and Ronnie was out to defy those statistics.<p>

But she couldn't defy them if the darn kid didn't show up!

She had texted him three fifty. It was four thirty.

She slid her phone out and was about to text him when she recived one from him.

_Sry im l8, im behind a rock_

She laughed aloud, earning strange stares. Just then, her phone beeped once more.

_No, srsly. ill wach u from hear._

Ronnie just shrugged and called, "If you're sure!" His response was a thumbs up from behind a boulder.

They'd settled on the park instead, to give more room and to make sure no teachers would mind them(Which was code for-'So they wouldn't get detention or worse'.) Veronica laced up her skate shoes- for the battle, she'd ditched her usual school skirts and cardigans for sweat pants and a cropped shirt with the words _Michigan State Dance Domination Battle, 2010_, just to make sure everyone knew- She wasn't one to be messed with.

Ronnie started with some very simple moves, to make sure he followed her. Then she did a back flip from the ground and landed perfectly, and it became more complex. She did some complicated moves and then passed the floor to Luke, with a nod of her head. The crowd roared, and She soaked it up.

Now to watch Luke, see what she was up against. She'd heard some angry whispers from behind the rock while she was on, and she was excited to see how bad he was going to be in comparason to her.

Luke POV

I saw her flip and knew I was in deep trouble. I turned to Emma, who had been pep talking me.

"She's not doing ballet, Em." I told her warily. Emma peeked out around the boulder and she shook her head.

"No, she is not."

"What do I do, Emma?" I fretted with growing anxiety. "This is not going at all according to plan!"

"Just stick to the choreography and what we rehearsed!"

"But I won't _win_ then!" I whined.

"It's rude to beat a girl, anyhow!" Emma hissed back. I rolled my eyes and fidgeted, watching how impressive Vera was at _modern_ dance moves.

This was going to impress her, anyway. Or at least give her a good chuckle?

Veronica POV

I waited for him to come at me. Suddenly, classical music played and I saw the skaters covering their ears in disgust. I almost laughed, but I focused my attention more on the boulder.

Luke emerged in a full-out tuxedo, usually unruly hair slicked back, shiny black loafers on his feet. I wanted to hurl and laugh and be confused all at the same time. He began ball room dancing with Zuri, who was doned in a long, silky pink ball gown. I stiffled a giggle.

They started one-two-three-one-two-three-ing, and Luke spun his sister. I giggled then. He looked at me, a little bit confused and a lot a bit adorable- wait, no! Not adorable. He's just my friend- friends first, my older sister'd told me, then boyfriends.

Anyway, he looked really confused at my laughter. The song ended, and there was half-hearted clapping. I clapped loudest, sarcastically. I walked up to him and shook his hand.

"It was an- honor- to dance battle you." I choked out, bro-hugging him. He hugged me back, confusion etched on his face.

"Whoa dude, wait a second. You haven't won yet!" He protested. There was a call from some random person in our audience, "Yes she has, kid!" I giggled.

"Well..." I turned to our classmates. "Haven't I?" And a murmur of "Yeses" came. I winked at Luke, and I could tell he was trying to except defeat. Didn't work too well.

"But- But! You're a girl! You're supposed to do ballet and tap dance! _Girls don't dance_!" He cried in exhasperation, as if talking to a two year old. I laughed.

'Oh, don't we?" I countered, making a face. We looked each other up and down, as if ready to fight if we had too. Then his nanny came in.

"Let's just give you both a win and go have some cookies!" _Jeez, what is up with this woman and cookies?_ I looked appaled at the suggestion.

"No way, lady. I won, fair and square. He just can't accept the fact that I'm _better_ than him!" I made the word better more pronounce, and he made a face.

"Better? If I hadn't let you win, I could beat you ten times over!" He yelled, suddenly very angry. I backed off, stunned. Then I got newly angry, rage taking over me like a tsunami.

"_Let _ me win? _Let me win? _Yea right, you baby! Your'e such a loser! Don't even talk to me." I spat, and turned to storm away. He caught my wrist and yanked me back to him, but I pulled loose and stormed away.

"I can't _believe_ I ever considered asking you to the fall dance!" He called after me, which stung. Really, genuinly bad. I felt tears cloud my vision for a moment. But I bit them back and turned.

"Yeah? _I_ can't believe we were ever friends. Let's just say- delete my number." I spat at his shoes and ran all the way home, tears ailing my ability to see more than an inch in front of me. I heard him call after me, but it was lost in the blood rushing in my ears.

I cried. For a while. But I resolved to never speak to Puke-us Ross again, so help me gosh.

Thanks a lot for your help gosh. Cause I talked to him that very night.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying for language control here, as you can tell. Did you like it? I think this is what would happen in an episode- just because Luke is so genuinely, die-hard sexist. Ha, ha.<strong>

**Anyway, I'll try to update soon. I promise! For now, review and rate, and check out my Tratie story, called Lemonade! **

**Love you all!**

**Keep Wrocking and Writing, Rikki Chadwick-i (LOL)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOO LONG! But I'm finishing this baby today. This and then the next chappie and then done. :) So stay tuned for more. **

**Your's truly, Rikki Chadwick.**

**Oh, and drop a review! Even if it's telling me how utterly rushed this is and how you hate me for not updating! But I'm honestly SO SORRY!**

I picked up my phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" It was Luke's voice. Stupid, sexist pig. I set my jaw.

"What do you want, Ross?" I demanded venomously into the speaker. He clearly winced.

"It's just-" He took a breath. "I''tstandnottalkingIdon'tevenknowwhyIdiditit'sallmyfault-"

"It's okay."

"Really?"

"No, just stop talking."

"Oh."

"So, meet me at Dane's in a half an hour."

"It's a date." Before I could correct him, he shut off his phone. I growled a little, and yelled to my mom.

"I'M GOING OUT!" I heard a bang from the kitchen.

"Okay, honey! Wear a jacket!"

Of course I didn't, and I walked out into the fading sunlight. My basketball warm-up shorts were barely warm enough, but I just pulled my hood closer to me and tried to ignore th snowflakes as they landed in my hair.

I walked to Dane's on third. Dane's Pizza Palace was the best place to go in all of New York. I opened up the door. It jingled, and I was immedialty hit with the smell of baking pizza, which made my stomach grrrrrowl. I purchased a slice of pizza and sat down to wait.

About twenty minutes later, Luke blew in like a storm. I swirled my straw in my drink as he seated himself across from me in the red-and-white booth. His curls were rumpled and he looked freezing. He chewed his lip and looked at me.

"So." I said, and he wrinkled his brow.

"So. Um. Can you forgive me?"

"Are you asking me, or telling me to?" I asked, annoyed with his tone. Boys. Honestly.

"Asking?"

"Then fine."His eyes lit up, and he smiled.

"Really?"

"No! That was sarcasm, you idiot!" I cried, exasperated. A little kid from the table across from us gasped.

"Bad word, mommy! bad word!" He tugged at his mother's sleeve and pointed to me. "I word! She said the "I" word!" The mother just calmed him down and looked at me like, Sorry. I just nodded.

"So, Luke."

"So, Veronica."

"Um. If we're done here, I have a paper for gepmetry due tomorrow."

"It's a holiday." Luke said stupidly. I just smiled a little.

"It's for Georgetown."

"Oh, he's the worst. He gave me a whole packet to due over the Holidays."

I raised an eyebrow. "He made us write an essay on the history of _eraser shavings. Ten paragraphs at the bare minimum!_" I mocked, in a horrid impression of the geometry teacher. Luke laughed. Suddenly, the atmosphere got awkward. The man from the table with the little kid turned.

We face the Georgetown himself.

_Darn it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the last chapter! If you think it ends ubruptly, my bad. You can take the liberty of continuing it, if you want, just GIVE ME CREDIT FOR MY CHARACTER AND ORIGINAL IDEAS, PLEASE. Thanks, and I hope you've enjoyed! :)**

~Rikki~

We just looked at the man.

"Oh, hello Veronica, Mr. Ross." He said with a fake, sickly sweet smile.

"I'm so sorry-" I began to apologize, but Luke grabbed my hand, and we bolted out of the pizza palace.

We collapsed into the snow about three blocks down, laughing our butts off. I couldn't breath for laughing so much.

"So, _that_ was a disaster!" I laughed. Luke nodded, still trying to catch his breath. I was suddenly caught up in the snowflakes falling in his curls, on his lashes, and he looked so utterly…_perfect_. I clenched my toes and tried to fight the impulse. My heart and brains were screaming at me, to do it. I was never one to be bossed around, _especially_ by my internal organs. So I just sat there, staring at him.

Then he did the unexpected. He kissed me.

For a moment I was frozen sold, not by cold but by surprise. All my thoughts were jumbled up and my heartbeat was going a mile a minute…A mile a second, now.

_No! Now it's going to be awkward! You cannot go out with your best friend! And plus, you've only known the boy a week!_

I ignored every one of those thoughts. And acted on impulse. I slid my arms around his neck and depended the kiss, tangling my fingers in his hair. He pulled me closer and closer.

After a full minute, we broke off, gasping for breath. It was a first kiss for both of us. It wasn't flawless, but it was perfect. My teeth were chattering and my lungs were frozen. Luke seemed to notice for the first time that I was wearing freaking shorts, and wrapped his jacket around me. I grinned up at him.

"So, does this mean you forgive me?" He asked, holding my hand and helping me up out of the snowbank.

"Sure."

"No sarcasm?"

"Wow. Your'e so stupid."

"I know. My bad." I laughed. It felt so good to just talk and laugh with him. He was perfect.

"I got Call of Duty for Christmas." Luke said slyly. I punched his arm.

"Let's go play! I know all the cheats!" I said, officially excited.

"Kay… Race Ya!" He said, and took off. I laughed to myself, and raced after him

I'm Veronica West. And honestly, I'll never understand boys.


End file.
